


Paradise

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: A series of short scenes from the lives of Belial, Sariel, and Lucilius during their time in Canaan. Exploring the different facets of the relationships between these three fallen angels.Chapters may or may not be posted in chronological order, but they will all be part of the same timeline/continuity unless otherwise specified.
Relationships: Belial & Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Belial & Sariel (Granblue Fantasy), Sariel & Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 11





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to know more about the dynamics between these three during the canaan days, and since we all know canon isn't gonna deliver, I've decided to take things into my own hands with this little drabble collection!! 
> 
> I'm rating the fic M mostly just as a precaution since this some of the drabbles might end up darker and/or more violent than this, but it's hard to say! I may also decide to segregate the fully R18 segments of this (if applicable) on a different but linked story, depending on feedback and also my whims

“You’ve been spending time with the Archangel of Execution as of late.” Lucilius said, breaking a silence that had been filled only with the sound of turning pages as the two pored over research and paperwork. 

Belial’s gaze flitted up from his documents, his attention flying away with it as he tried retroactively to catch up with Lucilius’ words. “Sarry? He’s been teaching me about the courtyard wildlife.” Belial set down the folder he’d been poring over. “And... I think he’d be a good ally. High maintenance, high reward. I know how to win him over. He just needs a gentle touch, is all.”

“And what ‘gentle touch’ is that?” The pale evening sunlight they’d been reading by had almost snuck out while the two had been losing track of time in their research, but enough still illuminated the room to show Belial the calculating glint in Lucilius’ eye that meant he had hit a mark.

“He wants to stop being the Archangel of Execution, and he doesn’t want Bubs to be his doctor anymore. If we transfer his case to me and give him a new job, he’ll owe you. And he already trusts me.”

“I see. If the most deadly of the Archangels is made a non-combatant and brought under my influence, everything that is to follow should proceed more smoothly.”

“He won’t just be a non-combatant. He may seem slow, but I think there’s more he can do.”

Lucilius scowled. “Oh? I don’t suppose you plan for him to join you performing _favours_ for Astrals? He doesn’t seem the type, but if Beelzebub has been working on him–”

“You should leave the jokes to me, ‘Cilius,” Belial interrupted before he could stop himself, wincing at the edge in his own voice. “Sorry, ‘Cilius.”

“No, do go on.” Lucilius answered coldly. “Tell me your plans for this beast.” 

Belial's heart sank at the change in Lucilius' tone, and he hesitated before continuing. “Well, he loves the outdoors, and he wants me to give him a job that suits his interests. I’ve looked at his medical records, and I saw that Bubs turned up the limiter higher than he should have on his sensory gating protocols. For the battlefield. There are some things I want to fix in his core, but if we leave that be, all we have to do is make him a groundskeeper, and he would double as a spy. He’ll bring us back everything he hears.”

Lucilius mulled over the proposal. “You’ve been thinking about this. I hope your assessment of the situation is correct. For your sake and your friend’s.”

“Oh, he’s –” 

“I am not a fool, Belial.” Lucilius cut him off. “You may grow as fond of this beast as you desire. You need only remember that your first duty is to me, as will be his, should you decide to execute this plan. I will leave him in your hands, but I can take him away. Remember that.”

Silence returned to the room, and lingered, almost overstaying its welcome before Belial replied. “Of course, ‘Cilius. You won’t have to do that. You know you’re – you know I’m doing all this for you. I always will. And Sariel can help. Maybe even you’ll grow fond of ‘this beast’ once I introduce you.”

“…Very well. You may make the necessary arrangements. Once you have, I shall meet him myself. Do not allow him to disappoint me.”

“Of course.”

“Good.” Lucilius picked the research he had been reading back up from the table. “I will finish the rest of this in my own quarters. You may do the same. Do not forget to ensure that the spare’s experiment tomorrow goes as planned.”

“Okay.” Belial drawled out. “Good night, ‘Cilius.”

Lucilius left Belial for the night, and thoughts of the tortured spare did not.


End file.
